The New Guardian
by SpostShadowMid9090
Summary: Pitch has returned but, he is kidnapping kids instead. What is he doing with them and why the sudden change? No one knows but, the Guardians plan to stop it before it goes too far. One day Pitch kidnaps kids by the names of Luke, Emma, and Matt. Leaving their friend Luna behind. She plans to save her friends but; she needs the help from the Guardians to save them.
**Summery:**

Pitch has returned but, he is kidnapping kids instead. What is he doing with them and why the sudden change? No one knows but, the Guardians plan to stop it before it goes too far. One day Pitch kidnaps kids by the names of Luke, Emma, and Matt. Leaving their friend Luna behind. She plans to save her friends but; she needs the help from the Guardians to save them.

Ps. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Thank you and Enjoy.

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning:**

Hundreds of years have past since Jack Frost has become a Guardian and the world has been at peace scene then, until now. Emma, Luke, Luna, and Matt were playing out by Jack's favorite lake when suddenly a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere. Taking Emma, Luke, and Matt with him and leaving Luna behind he said "Tell the Guardians I said hello... and goodbye" and with that he disappeared into thin air. "What do I do now," Luna asked herself. As if on cue the moon began to glow but, she was looking at the moon, so hard, she did not notice that she was slipping into the lake until it was too late. She fell into the frigid waters, and she was too cold to move. Eventually, everything went dark. When she woke up, she was flying out of the lake and headed toward the moon. The moon only told her two things. Her name was Luna Smith and that she was soon to be a Guardian. Back at the headquarters, they were having a meeting about Pitch, when suddenly the moon shined threw the window, telling them his important news. "What is it Manny," North asked the moon, in a booming voice. "He has chosen a new Guardian" Tooth gasped in delight. "Who is it," Jack asked, more curious than ever. "Who cares mate, we don't need any more help" Bunny piped up, in his Australian accent. "No, it will be fun to have someone new on the team," Tooth said, beaming at Jack. "We all can tell Sandy is excited," North said, now watching the stone, that had popped up from the floor. A picture of Luna had appeared on the stone. "Who is that," Jack asked, now confused. "That's Luna Smith, she has been on the nice list all of her life, come to think of it," North said, in awe. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go get her" Tooth said, excitedly. "Calm down Tooth, we all can't go because of Pitch" North boomed again. "Jack why don't you go" North continued, now smiling widely. "Me, why me," Jack asked, confused again. "Because we need to say here mate" Bunny piped up again. North then handed him two magical snow globe portals to get there and back. "Fine" Jack said, flying out the window and using one of the magic portals to get the new guardian but, what awaited him, made him believe that this was going to be harder than he thought.

 **Chapter 2: The Struggle:**

When Jack had got to the place he was told Luna was, she was nowhere in sight. Nothing was. "What the..." Jack started but, got interrupted by a soft girl voice in what seemed to be the near distance. "Who are you and what do you want," the girl said, shyly. "I'm Jack, and I'm just looking for someone" Jack replied to the stranger carefully so, he would not tell her to much of his mission. "Oh really," said the girl who did not believe him, coming into the light where he was. She was holding a small pocket knife in her hand, and if you were there, you could tell she was shaking. "Your Luna," Jack said, shocked. "Yes, now who are you, how do you know me, and what do you want," she asked, still shaking a little bit. "I'm Jack, I'm here to take you to headquarters, and I know you from headquarters" Jack responded, carefully. Jack had to be careful what he said to her because she was still holding the pocket knife to him. "Will you come with me please, We will not hurt you" Jack continued, getting more confident that she would not harm him but, still had his hands up in the air. "Fine" she replied shyly, putting down the knife while sighing. They left threw the other magic portal North had given him. "Well, here we are," Jack said, proudly. Luna, however, was shocked and did not know what to say. "Welcome to the North Pole" North boomed. "What," Luna said in confusion. "Nice to meet you, I'm the Tooth Fairy," Tooth said, about to burst with excitement. "What the..." Luna replied astounded and speechless. "You are going to be a Guardian mate, congrats" Bunny replied but, still a little unhappy about the idea. "I'm going to be a what," Luna asked, shocked and confused. "A Guardian" North boomed with a lot of excitement. "You mean like Jack Frost," Luna asked, confused. "I am Jack Frost" Jack spoke up. "But, why would you want me," Luna asked, even more, confused than before. "Well, one because Pitch or the Boggy Man is back and the Man in the Moon choose you to be a Guardian" Tooth explained quickly. Then silence filled the room.

 **Chapter 3: The Plan:**

"Well, the moon did tell me that I was to be a Guardian and my name but, I just want to save my friends," Luna muttered, after a long while of silence. "What do you mean," Jack asked, confused as ever. "Well, we were playing in our usual spot by the frozen lake when a shadowy figure appeared and kidnapped my friends and told me to tell..." Luna started to say until she realized something. The person who captured her friends knew the Guardians. He also had told he to tell them hello and goodbye, whatever that meant. "What did the shadowy figure look like" North asked in concern. "Black and fearful, I think he knew you guys because, he also told me to say you, hello and goodbye, whatever that means" Luna explain carefully. "Pitch" Tooth said in disgust. "So Pitch kidnapped my friends," Luna asked, getting madder by the minute. "Yeah, he has been kidnapping a lot of kids lately, and we don't know why mate" Bunny spoke up. "What do you think Sandy" Tooth asked. Of course, Sandy could not talk but, he has images up on top of his head to communicate with others. The image of fear, disgust, and anger showed up above Sandy's head. "Yeah, I feel the same way Sandy" Luna agreed and was about to cry. So, she ran over and hugged Jack as tightly as she could. "Woe there, are you okay," Jack asked, scared for the shy girl in front of him. "No, but, I feel safe with you, and if it's ok, I just need someone to hold onto right now" Luna replied. "That's fine, and I'm glad you feel safe with me," Jack said, leaning down to her level and wiping away her tears. "Ok, now that she is on board, we need a plan to stop Pitch" North suggested, while Luna was still crying and hugging Jack.

 **Chapter 4: Safe:**

Coming Soon


End file.
